


you can strip me defenseless (with a kiss)

by popmart (tambsi)



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Flashbacks, Introspection, Multi, handjobs, the one where simon thinks a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tambsi/pseuds/popmart
Summary: He thinks back to Nick again, how he’sfinallygoing to be seeing him again literally that night. How long would it take before he loses himself in those green eyes again in person?[PART OF THE ‘my beat’s so in time (last chance on the stairway)’ ALTERNATE UNIVERSE.]
Relationships: Simon Le Bon/Nick Rhodes, Yasmin Le Bon/Renée Simonsen, past Simon Le Bon/Yasmin Le Bon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	you can strip me defenseless (with a kiss)

**Author's Note:**

> This was me attempting to pull from a prompt list again, as well as my desire to write more about Nick and Simon in this particular AU. The prompt in question is ‘3. Deep In Thought’, and I thought it would make a wonderful opportunity to explore Simon’s side of things, since we already know to an extent how Nick felt about their encounter inside and outside of club Elysian. 
> 
> I won’t ramble on about things, because I feel pretty sure that the fic itself tells what I wanted it to tell. So I’ll simply say that both Pink_And_Velvet and allmywill are to credit for letting the thought of Yasmin and Renée being a couple worm its way into my mind. 
> 
> I sincerely hope you enjoy this fic! Also, maybe at least read Chapter Five of ‘my beat’s so in time’ to have some of Nick’s perspective on things.

Simon’s really fucking surprised that he managed to sleep through the night, even with the fact that he’d gotten fairly trashed with Yasmin and Renée the night before. Well, that had _been_ the point in getting trashed, anyways. To get some sleep. Definitely not his healthiest coping method by a long mile...but there were so many things he simply couldn’t get off his mind no matter what else he’d tried to do to distract himself from his thoughts in the past week. 

Really though, all things trailed back to Nick. The guy who he’d laid eyes on at Elysian on Saturday night. The guy who had somehow charmed him into staying at the bar with him. Into talking until closing time. 

Simon groans into the pillow he’s sleeping on top of as he finally opens his eyes, catching sight of Yas and Ren still fast asleep, curled into each other on the other side of the queen sized bed they’re all in. _Dammit, how did Yasmin get Renée so quickly and easily after him?_

He immediately mentally smacks himself for the thought. Because _no_ , it was not that easy for Yasmin to move on from him. It certainly wasn’t easy for the two models to start dating, especially since he was still living with Yasmin at the time and...that was its own thing. 

Just because it’s seemingly taken him nearly two years to fall in love again doesn’t mean anything, and he knows that. Even if the tiny voice in the back of his mind would sometimes tell differently. _Especially if the tiny voice in the back of his mind sometimes told it differently._

He’s not really ready to get out of bed yet, though he should if only because of the hangover that’s slowly approaching the longer he’s conscious, but he decides to roll over onto his back and ponder things in the warmth of the bed for just a bit longer. Take the moment while it’s being given to him, and so forth. 

He thinks back to Nick again, how he’s _finally_ going to be seeing him again literally that night. How long would it take before he loses himself in those green eyes again in person? As if he wouldn’t get momentarily distracted every time he unlocked his phone and it went to his home screen, where he’d set the background to the selfie they’d taken together outside the club. After he’d gotten Nick off in a spur of the moment decision.

Fuck, that had been one of the hottest things he’d had the guts to do since he started going out to gay clubs with George and Sterling. Though it hadn’t been the first time he’d pleasured a man outside of Elysian, something about the way he’d made Nick react to his actions had been nearly beyond description. 

_“I still don’t understand why you’re still waiting out here with me, Charlie.” Nick blurts out, leaning further into Simon as they wait out on the edge of the alleyway near the street._

_Just enough out of view of any random passerby, but still close that they could see the ‘lemon’ car that was supposedly coming to pick Nick up to take him home._

_Sterling and George had left hours earlier, after George profusely apologized to him for lying about it truly being a ‘blind date’. It’d only been blind for Simon and Nick. The two were probably already back at Simon and George’s apartment, either fucking each other or passed out from the drinks and dancing they partook in that night._

_Simon couldn’t find it in himself to care like he usually would, since he still had the car keys and he was still here with the most beautiful man he’d laid eyes on...probably ever._

_“Couldn’t leave a sweet, gorgeous man like you out here by yourself, especially after all we’ve been drinking tonight.” Simon replies simply, not missing the further blush that’s added onto the buzzed pink on the smaller man’s cheeks._

_“You flatter me, dear.” Nick remarks in what Simon knows is a joking manner as he lightly bats at Simon’s chest in fondness, but both the touch through thin clothes and the_ dear _that’d been uttered was well enough to make his heart race a million miles a minute._

_“But really, I won’t stop you from leaving whenever you want. I know I’ve taken up quite enough of your time tonight for being a stranger.”_

Simon’s suddenly shaken out of his mental recap by the sensation of a hand on his bare chest, and he jumps, quickly looking over to see that it was just Yasmin. She’s giving him a very soft, fond look as she runs her well manicured hand on his chest, and even though they hadn’t done anything beyond a friendly kiss in the last three years, it doesn’t stop him from smiling at her as his heart rate picks up. _Just like he did to Nick that night._

“Don’t tell me you’re already thinking about him again?” Yasmin whispers, though her words are nowhere near laced with malice, more accurately, there’s a sense of laughter in her raspy half-awake voice. 

“Can’t help it, Yas.” Simon says simply, laying a hand over hers, reveling in the warmth of it. “I told you already but he’s all I can seem to think about right now. I just...want things to work out with him _so fucking bad._ ”

“I know. You’re so in love with him, Simon. I’m so happy to see that look on you again, I missed it.” 

Simon knows what Yasmin’s talking about, to an extent. According to most of his friends and family, he always had both a glow to his entire self and some sort of look to himself whenever he was madly in love with someone. He’d realized that he was still capable of it when Nick had sent him the selfie, and he’d seen himself in the lens of an outsider. Seen himself basically tucked into Nick like a damn near perfect mold, smiling at him like he’d hung the moon. 

Frankly, in that moment, Nick may as well have.

_“No, no, no, Nick. Don’t say that about yourself.” Simon huffs out, almost having to laugh at the absurdity of Nick’s statement. “You are in no way a stranger to me now, not after all that we just talked about in that bar. Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten all of that already?”_

_“I haven’t, goodness no! I’d be in for a world of trouble if that were the case.” Nick’s somehow turning redder, though certainly more from mild embarrassment than from any sort of upset. “I just still don’t understand why you haven’t...done anything with me yet. I dunno.”_

_“Like what?” Simon’s heart was suddenly beginning to beat faster, and he’s sure that Nick would notice any moment then that there was a hardness pressing against his leg that hadn’t been before. But truly, he needed a point of reference before he started to jump to conclusions. He almost never wanted to jump to conclusions for another person...but Nick, it seems, was different._

_“Just...I’m used to guys either picking me up to experiment or for a one night stand. Certainly never to stick around with me while I’m...floaty and waiting for a goddamn Uber. I’d almost think you were in love with me, Charlie.”_

Suddenly Simon’s aware that he’s back to the present, and somehow he’s made his way to the kitchenette with a minty taste to his mouth and a plate of omelettes and fruit in front of him. He assumes a lot more time passed while he was stuck in memory lane than he’d thought, especially once he notices Yasmin and Renée quietly chatting with each other over the stove in a picture perfect image of domestic bliss. 

That’s something he’d quickly learned that he’d always want in a partner, something he certainly hoped he could have with Nick. Those small moments of domestic bliss where they could exist in a space and it would just feel _right_ , even if it was a quiet moment. Maybe it wouldn’t be exactly like Yasmin and Renée had in the current moment, but he hoped it would be something close to that. 

As he digs into his omelette — _hmm, bacon and cheese_ — he recalls that it had been one of those quieter moments with Yasmin when he’d confessed to her that he had an equal preference to men as he did to women. Maybe it was because they’d been just _sitting together_ in their apartment, casually watching _Friends_ reruns, that Yasmin’s immediate counter confession that she’d only liked women while still loving him for the last couple of years hadn’t been as hard to take in as it...perhaps should have been. 

It was truly a testament to how deeply they did love each other regardless of the circumstances that they managed such a clean break after that. A slow breaking off, but a fairly clean one nonetheless. They had realized after that conversation — and a few more following it — that it would simply be best if they went back to being just really close friends. No benefits, just nearly attached at the hip enough that some might’ve suspected more nefarious things from them. 

Simon had been beyond thrilled for Yasmin when she’d brought up her crush on her model friend Renée only a few months after they’d broken up. It’d been a quiet moment in bed together one evening when she’d just out of the blue started to gush over Renée, and how _brilliant_ and _real_ she was. How she wanted to try to ask her out, even if she didn’t have a clue if the younger woman was even into girls or not. 

He’d enthusiastically given her his full support, having already met her in the past and having the intuition from those small brief meetings alone along with Yasmin’s testimony that they’d at the very least be good for each other. He still remembers the happy yet surprised look on her face when she realized that he was effectively letting her fly away from him, _stepping away from his flame_ , so to speak. 

It hadn’t taken long for Renée to enter their lives after that, and Simon managed to move out of the shared apartment and into one with his friend George not too terribly long after that. Though it certainly didn’t stop the women from inviting him over at least once a week, either for a simple dinner, or for nights like the one before where they got trashed together while watching ‘chick flicks’ and making commentary on them. 

“You certainly look more like yourself now, Simon.” Renée pipes up, leaving Yasmin’s side and making her way to the table with a plate of her own food, sitting in the seat across from him. “Think you’re ready to get all dressed up for tonight?”

“With the way he talks about Nick, he could probably walk into that restaurant tonight with that fishnet top and those atrocious pink PVC pants he used to go clubbing in and he’d _still_ get laid.” Yasmin remarks cheekily, looking over her shoulder to Simon as he sticks his tongue out in mock retaliation.

“It was _fashion_ , thank you very much!” Simon yelps, face reddening at the thought of Nick seeing him in that particular outfit, though he’s sure that the sight of his package in those pants alone would render any criticism from him useless. 

“Sure, if you were modeling for _Bum_ magazine back in 1995, it would be.” Renée laughs, and Simon can’t help but to laugh along with her (because damn, she’s kinda right) for a small period before they return to their breakfasts. 

_“So...In love, like this?” Simon all but breathes out, before swallowing his nerves and pulling Nick in for a kiss._

_A kiss that surprisingly, Nick takes to like a fish to water. As if this was absolutely intended to happen in exactly this way. Even with Simon’s hand already skating its way from Nick’s tank top covered chest to the waistband and belt of his jeans._

_The moans, pants, and gyrations that summarize Nick’s response essentially egg Simon on, and within moments that he’s managed to undo Nick’s belt and quickly get his hand into both his pants and his underwear. There’s almost no time to really think about the size and girth of the younger man’s cock, just that it feels so unbelievably good and hard in his hand, and that he’s running on short time to get him to feel as good as he does just looking at him._

_“Oh, fuck, Charlie, yeees!” Nick whines into Simon’s neck, breath hot as he loosely tries to kiss at the exposed skin, but already far too distracted by the magic being worked on his cock._

_“Yeah, Nick. Feel that.” Simon murmurs into Nick’s hair, pressing kisses into it as he continues to jerk his cock, knowing based on how scattered Nick’s thrusts were that he was definitely close. “That’s what you make me feel. All of this and so fucking much more.”_

_It certainly didn’t take much time after that, and very little verbal encouragement on Simon’s end for Nick to come, making quite the mess in his trousers and on Simon’s hand. He doesn’t even bother to wipe the stickiness off right away after he gingerly extracts his hand, using his other hand to hold Nick close as he slowly recovers and comes back to reality. Their time was certainly coming to an end. There’d be no decent way for Nick to repay him._

_Usually he’d mind that, but this time around, it almost seemed stupid to have Nick do anything in return now. It would ruin whatever moment they had here. Sully it, really._

Simon works on slowly curling his hair in Yasmin’s bathroom as he ponders on what had occurred after that. How Nick _had_ tried to repay him with a blowjob, and how he’d rejected the offer even though his cock was still as hard as steel in his leather pants. He still thinks that he made the right decision, because it was right as Nick had come in his hand, that he realized he loved this man that he had jerked off until he’d literally come undone beside him. 

Not to mention that he certainly wouldn’t have gotten his number _and_ that selfie to boot if Nick had happened to be blowing him when his Uber had come. He would’ve had to beg George and Sterling to get back in touch with him, more than likely. He’s almost not sure if he would have gone through with it if that had been the case. 

But those were ‘what ifs’ that were entrenched in the past. Now he was getting ready to go out with Yasmin and Renée to pick out an outfit that hopefully he’d be ripped out of by the end of the night. Provided that they got everything settled between each other with the name mix-up. That hadn’t been his brightest moment, but it was a simple protection that shouldn’t be terribly hard to rectify. 

He realizes that Belinda Carlisle’s “I Get Weak” is playing from the tiny radio that’s set up on the bathroom counter, and as she sings _“I get weak, when I look at you…”_ he can’t help but smile at himself in the mirror as he thinks of his phone background. Of the main who made him weak both in image and in person. 

Damn, he was in deep when he’d looked into those green eyes, wasn’t he? 

_end._

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll eventually get this fic consolidated so it’s part of a ‘series’ with the long story itself. In the meantime, if you have questions, requests, or just want to chat and see my shitty content, my tumblr is niterunner!


End file.
